Albus' First Year at Hogwarts
by adelaide-buzzle
Summary: Albus got his letter to Hogwarts over the Summer holidays before he attends.He and his best friend Rose are excited.He is about to meet even more people, make two more best friends, fight evil and have one of the best years of his life, while also preparing for an exam that determines whether he will get into the next year or not. Read, and find out what happens. My first story :)
1. The Most Recognizable Doors

**Hi there. Well, this is my first story so if it's crap, feel free to say so. I love writing and reading, I always have. Harry Potter will always be my favourite series ever. Of course, I will never be the best writer in the world but I do hope that you like this. I'm hoping to turn this into a series of each of Albus' years at Hogwarts, like Harry Potter and have mysteries and not just focus on relationships and the classes or how he falls in love, if you know what I mean. If you don't I guess that you will find out! To be honest, I don't really know where the story will go so I guess we will find out together. Anyway...enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor will I ever. But I do own the plotline and the OC's created.**

* * *

Not many people know this, but being Harry Potter's kid isn't all it's cut out to be. The constant stares, paparazzi and camera flashes, the mobs; it's really annoying. So, when I got my Hogwarts letter, a reason to escape all of that, I think you can imagine how happy I was. Insanely happy.

My brother, James, is a year older than me, so he has been there for a year already. He only had to suffer through the summer while I got even more attention for being the oldest Potter that the media could get to and interrogate.

Of course, he came home with some amazing stories; Quidditch, Defence Against The Dark Arts classes; The Forbidden Forest. I was so jealous.

He also became best friends with Samuel Knight, a Pure-blood Gryffindor who was adopted by Muggles with his siblings. Sam stayed over the Summer. With Fred and Frank, too. They caused some trouble. I already knew Fred and Frank. Fred is one of my many cousins and Frank is a very close family friend. So, James, Sam, Fred and Frank Longbottom became the 'New Marauders'. They even have nicknames and they figured out the patronus charm after Christmas last year but they won't show me, so I can only assume they are telling the truth.

If you didn't know already, my name is Albus Severus Potter, but you can call me Al, if you like. I am currently 11, born January 15th, 2006. I am going to Hogwarts this year.

My best friend is my cousin Rose Minerva Weasley, born December 25th 2005 which makes her older than me but also 11. Yep, on Christmas but that means she gets double presents.

I, personally, love my name despite what people say. Well, I love the 'Albus' part of it. 'Severus' I'm not too fond of but I guess it's okay. My Dad just told me why he named me Severus and I'm proud to be named so.

My older brother is James Sirius Potter, the spitting image of my Dad with the same untidy hair but the brown eyes from my Mum. He was born on October 4th 2004. None of my siblings have glasses like people thought we would. I also look similar, possibly more with my green almond-shaped eyes.

My younger sister, Lily Luna Potter is two years younger than me and looks almost exactly like my Mum. Lily is 9, born on May 22nd 2008.

Anyway, after boarding the train and waving goodbye to my parents, Rose and I sat in the compartment with James, Fred, Frank, Alice and Roxy. Alice is Frank's sister, she is going to Hogwarts for the first time this year, too. As is Roxanne, Fred's sister.

Eventually, Sam joined us with a shorter girl behind him.

"James! Fred! Frank!" He exclaimed. The greeted eachother with man-hugs. "You must be Albus, Alice, Roxy and Rose. I haven't met you yet. I am the greatest boy who ever lived, a Muggle, no less, of extraordinary talents known to you as Magic. But, of course, this strange art I call Magic is known to you already. It is unknown to the likes of the mundanes who we live among."

I laughed at his formal greeting, as did the others. "Mate, please don't creep out my sister. Little Ali can't handle such manliness." Fred replied.

Sam is pale and ginger. He has freckles over the bridge of his nose that seemed to contrast with his steely blue eyes. His mouth is slightly crooked which gave him a look of mischeif when he grinned or smiled. He is built as tall and skinny like James, only slightly shorter,

Fred was typical Weasley, just think young Uncle George. He looks exactly like his namesake. Roxanne, on the other hand, has darker skin, like bronze or caramel-chocolate. She has burgundy-brown eyes like Angelina. Her hair is frizzy curls, in pig-tails and when it is brushed, it is quite long.

Frank and Alice look more like their father, Neville. Alice has dark, short curls that go down to her shoulders. A round face, short and hazel brown eyes. Frank has a thin face like Hannah and is quite tall, taller than James but still has the freckles, dark hair and hazel eyes.

"Anyway, this is my sister, Izzabella. She is joining Hogwarts this year like some of you guys." Sam said to us first years. The girl behind Sam stepped out slightly.

She has long light-brown, almost blonde, hair that looked slightly ginger. She was more tan then Sam but the same Bluish-Grey eyes. His lips and nose were similar too, lips slightly round and pink and a bit crooked and her nose was softly rounded and thin.

"Hi." She didn't seem too shy but definitly not confident. She was wearing jeans and a blue wooly jumper. "I'm Izzy."

Rose was the first to reply. She bounded up from her seat, her flaming red hair bouncing. "I'm Rose Weasley. It's nice to meet you." She threw her hand out while girl shook it quickly.

"You too." Izzy replied.

"Sit down between Roxy and I." Rose said, her smile was rally bright.

"Okay."

"Before you start to chat, we are going to find a new compartment." Announced Fred. Almost as soon as he said it, Frank, Fred, Sam and James had left the compartment.

That left me, sat by the window. Rose sat oppisite me, next to Izzy and then Roxanne. Alice sat next to me but she was petting her new ginger cat, Muffles.

"Izzy, this is Rose Weasley, Albus Potter and Alice Longbottom." Roxy said, pointing to each of us. She shook my hand, her hand was warm and soft and particulary small.

"Izzabella Knight, if you didn't already know."

"Are you muggle-born?"

"No, a pure-blood but Sam and I were adopted by Muggles and my younger siblings were too but from another family of half-bloods." She replied.

"Where do you come from?" Rose asked.

"Manchester. We had to travel two hours by train to London to get on another train to go back up to Hogwarts, past Manchester." She answered.

Rose kept asking her questions for another half-hour until Dom stormed in.

"Oh my Gosh! This train is so amazing! The toilets are really nice, and clean. But my sister is so annoying!" She rambled on.

Dominique was another one of my cousins. Her hair was silver-blonde like my Aunt Fleur but really curly which is unlikely for a Weasley. She was part veela making her quite pretty in some peoples eyes; to me she was just Dom. Pale and flawless skin and pale blue eyes, like Uncle Bill.

"Ooh, who is this?" Dom saw Izzy looking slightly terrified of the intruder.

"This is Izzy, she is also starting Hogwarts. This," Rose said to Izzy,"is our cousin Dominique Weasley. She's only slightly annoying. Well, very annoying."

"Hey! Well, it's nice to meet you."

"How is Vic annoying you, now?" I asked Dom. Victoire is yet another cousin of ours. Oldest of Fleur and Bill, in her seventh year. She looks like Fleur, long and straight silver hair, dark blue eyes, very beautiful. Victoire has a slight French accent, on some words she was prominently French. She, Dom and Louis were fluent. Victoire lived in France with her parents until the age of 10 so she was influenced by the French accents around her. They came back to England when she got her Hogwarts letter. Dom and Louis were only in France until the age of 2, so they have almost no French accent. Louis only sounded French on very few words; Dom, none at all.

"She keeps going on and on about Teddy! Did you know they kissed before she got on the train? Of course you do. Gosh, she is infuriating. She is now also Head Girl so she keeps threatening me with detentions and points taking when I get to school. I don't even know which house i'm in yet!" Dominique finally stoppd talking.

"Well, you...you tell...her that, er, she is being really...annoying." Roxy said.

"Yeah, yeah, I will." She turned and left, closing the door behind her.

"House?" Came a voice. It was Izzy.

"Yeah, when we get there, the first thing that happens to us is that we are sorted into Houses. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw." Alice explained.

"Yeah, they're based on you as a person and your personality. Ravenclaws are the insanely intelligent ones, Hufflepuffs are extremely loyal, Gryffindors are exceptionally brave and Slytherins are unquestionably cunning." Roxy finished.

"And evil. Slytherins are always evil." Rose interupted.

"Not always. I was named after Severus Snape, he wasn't bad." I said in a whiny tone.

"Okay, with the exception of him."

"Why are they bad?" Izzy asked.

Rose told her of Voldemort and him being in Slytherin. All of his followers too and how every bad person was a Slytherin, all the dark witches and Wizards. That then became a story of my Grandparents and how the Golden trio had saved the Wizarding world. Honestly, the detail in which Rose went into could be put into books, probably about 7 books.

"Oh, that makes sense." She said.

Eventually, we made it to the Hogwarts Platform in Hogsmeade. We were met by a man who called himself Professor Thomas. He looked about my Dad's age having dark skin, dark hair and quite tall.

"First years! This way to the boats!" He shouted over the commotion. He lead us to the river.

I got into a boat with Rose and Izzy. Roxy and Alice had the misfourtune to be with Dom.

After a while, we got out and walked up the Hogwarts steps where we were met by another Professor standing outside of the large wooden doors James had described to me as the 'most infamous but famous, notorious, acknowledged and recognizable doors ever known to man'.

* * *

**A/N: So there is my first chapter of my first story. I hope you liked it. It would be awesome if you reviewed but obviously, you don't have to. Thank you for reading. The next chapter will be up as soon as Ii have written it, so, probably tomorrow.**


	2. The Best Welcome Home

Second Chapter, guys. Thank you for everyone who read the last chapter. It occured to me that at one point in the first chapter, I said that Alice was Fred's sister and I can't be bothered to change it, but Alice is defintley Frank's sister.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only the plotline of this fan fiction.

* * *

"Thank you Professor Thomas." The Woman nodded towards the teacher who brought us to Hogwarts.

"Have fun, First Years. I did." He said before entering the room behind the oak doors. _He did?_ He probably went to Hogwarts when he was 11.

"My name is Professor Marigold. I am Head of Gryffindor and teacher of Transfiguration." She said to us all in a bellowing voice. She must have been mid-thirties but looked as though she was a lot older. She talked like she was too. She was ghostly-pale, dark brown eyes, wearing a green-yellow robe and her blonde hair was pulled back into a very tight bun. "When you enter, you will follow me to the front of the room. You will gather before the steps and you will wait patiently and quietly, silent, until I call your name.

"When I do call you your name, you will sit on the stool, I will place the sorting hat on your head and the hat will sort you. You will go to your chosen House's table, be seated, wait for everyone to be sorted and then listen to the Headmaster's speech. He will instruct you what you shall do, from then on."

We nodded before she beckoned us to he door.

Now, I've been told many things about Hogwarts from my brothers (Yes, I count Teddy as my brother) and cousins but that still didn't prepare me for what I saw.

Well, you know what it looked like but even Rose was gobsmacked; she had read about it in extensive detail but her face said it all.

I walked past James who gave me a thumbs up and a grin; I smiled to him. Both of us were genuinely excited.

We stood at the bottom of the three stone steps. Professor Marigold stood next to the stool with the hat on. She unrolled a peice of parchment.

"There are forty-four of you this year, so bear with."

She cleared her throat:

"Albeit, Olive."

"Slytherin!"

Slytherins cheered.

"Barlow, Jessica."

"Hufflepuff."

The Hufflepuff table exclaimed in happiness

"Beetson, Adam."

"Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers.

"Connaire, Asmat."

"Hufflepuff!"

The Hufflepuff table 'hurrahed' once again.

15 more people were sorted.

Then:

"Knight, Izzabella."

Izzabella's eyes widened in shock and she didn't move until Roxy shoved her forward slightly. She silently walked forward and sat on the stool.

Professor Marigold placed the hat on her head.

The Hat had a look of confusion and it sat on her head for a while. Izzy only got even more nervous every passing second.

"Ra- hmmm. Sly- No. Ah, GRYFFINDOR!"

Izzy looked releived. She ran towards her brother who was sat on the Gryffindor table. She was smiling, but I still don't think she understands the House system yet.

Alice was then sorted into Gryffindor.

Jacob Lancombe was put into Ravenclaw.

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

_Malfoy? _I recognise that name.

A sickly pale boy with grey eyes and white-blonde hair walked towards the stool. Rose shot him a very cold glare.

"That's the boy Daddy told me to beat in every test." She whispered with a flick of her long, straight ginger hair.

But I was intriuged. He seemed really nervous. If his family was so confident, why did he look to be harmless?

As soon as the hat was placed on his head, it said: "SLYTHERIN!"

He sunk into the stool slightly with a sigh of relief. Some people didn't look suprised but congratulated him anyway.

Afterwards, a girl named Susan Oppane was placed into Hufflepuff.

"Potter, Albus."

I instantly saw the stares at me from everyone. The stare that caught my eye was of the Malfoy boy, sat slightly away from the Slytherins. I gulped but sat down.

The sensation of a mind-reading hat on your head isn't as weird as you think. It feels as though someone opens a filing cabinet and flips through the files inside containing personal infomation about you and the memories you have. Except, it's all in your head. And you can sort of feel it, physically.

_'Hmmm, a Potter. You seem different. Then again, so did your Brother, your Father and his Dad. You could be great in both Gryffindor or Slytherin.'_

"Please not Slytherin. Anywhere but Slytherin. Please, not Slytherin." I muttered under my breath, very quiet but I knew the Hat would hear me.

_'Ah ah ah! Your Father did that and even though he did well in Gryffindor, he had about 50% of each house in him so it could have gone either way. However, you have more Slytherin in you than you think.'_

"Please, not Slytherin." I pleaded, slightly louder.

_'No, it will be Slytherin. You will do good and will face more than you think. Putting you in Gryffindor could prevent something that has to happen in order for you to succeed and live.'_

I sighed dejectedly. "Okay, I guess if I really am Slytherin, then put me in Slytherin but beware of my Brother's wrath. Actually, be more afraid of my Uncle Ron."

The Hat chuckled, audibly. The whole room looked confused.

_'Haha, I have a feeling that it won't be neccessary for me to be so afraid.'_

"Okay, well, if you're sure."

_'I am.'_

"SLYTHERIN!"

There were gasps and shocked faces as I walked to the Slytherin table, happier then I thought I would be.

I sat next to the boy I was previously intrigued by. I sat in silence while more people were sorted. Lorcan and Lysander, close family friends and pretty much my brothers, were sorted into Ravenclaw. Dominique and Louis were placed in Gryffindor. No, they're not twins. Dom was born in September, Louis was born in July. Yeah, I know. Fast work Uncle Bill and Auntie Fleur.

Lucy was placed in Ravenclaw, no suprise there. Molly in Hufflepuff, also no suprise. Molly couldn't hurt a fly.

"Weasley, Rose."

Almost as quickly as is sat on her head, the Hat said: "GRYFFINFOR!"

Rose was extremely happy and bounced to sit next to Dom and Louis.

Roxy was then placed in Gryffindor too.

Then a few more people until Tape Zelbeenie was placed in Slytherin.

Finally the Headmaster stood up and said: "Hello Students! Welcome Home!"

* * *

A/N Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. Next Chapter up soon. Probably later today since I have already written a bit of it.


	3. The Only Opinion That Matters

**Chapter three. I have school for another two and a half days so then after that it's Summer and I can update more often and I have more time to write it rather than cramming it in between homework and hobbies. So, YAY!**

**Also, thank you to b1wein for the favourite, follow and review**

**And sparkie926 for following**

**It really means alot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and it's freakin' annoying.**

* * *

"Welcome Home!" Well, that was a suprise. Guess who the new Headmaster is?

"My name is Neville but you have to call me Headmaster or Professor Longbottom. If you call me Neville, I dont mind, just don't tell anyone." Neville said to the whole Great Hall. "I am your new Headmaster. After Professor Patil's unfortunate accident including four certain boys, she has decided not to return, therefore making me Headmaster. Professor Marigold is deputy but this means I cannot be Head of House," There were groans from the older years in Gryffindor. "so, Professor Marigold will take Gryffindor, also. Be kind, you four!" He said with a pointed look to the New Marauders. "But, I will still take Herbology.

"Anyway, Hello First Years! It is good to meet you, yes it is. Don't go in the forbidden, no, that is not good."

"I swear he is mental." A soft but slightly steely voice said to my left. I turned to see Scorpius Malfoy, looking at me.

"Yeah, maybe, but he's cool. And funny." I replied.

"Scorpius Malfoy." He said, sticking his hand out to me.

"I know. Albus Potter." I said, taking it.

"I know." He said shaking it. I smiled at him. He seemed cool. "Call me Scorp."

"Call me Al." He nodded.

"Let's eat now. I am very starving." Neville chuckled to himself. "I'm so hungry, I no make sense." Neville said before turning back to his table with the rest of the teachers and staff.

I laughed at him before catching the glare from some of my family. Rose looked extremely mad, her ears were almost literally spewing smoke, like a train. Dominique and Roxanne looked like kittens compared to her but they still looked really mad about the situation. Louis didn't seem too bothered, though.

The only opinion that mattered, though, was James' but he was missing from the table.

To be honest, the Slytherins didn't seem too bad. Granted, I've only be sitting down for 5 minutes so I can't judge whether it was a bad decision or not yet.

"I'm Eddie." Said a boy oppisite me. He had dark hair and chestnut skin. His green eyes really stuck out against his dull-toned complexion.

"Albus."

"Nice to meet you."

"And you."

"I'm what people call Muggle-born so can you please explain what the hell are those?" Eddie pointed towards Nearly Headless Nick and the Bloody Baron.

I smiled. "They're ghosts."

"Ghosts?" He seemed confused. "I thought they were only fictional."

"You're muggle-born?" The blonde girl next to him inquired. Her name was Olive Albeit, I think. She had purplish eyes and a neutral skin tone. Her blonde hair was short, to her shoulders and flicked over to one side.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, normally, Slytherin only excepts pure-bloods and the occasional half-blood. That's strange. You shouldn't be here."

"Oh thanks, I feel so welcome." Sarcasm dripped from Eddie's words.

"No, no, I didn't mean that. I don't care, I was just a bit confused. I don't care whether you're Muggle-born or Pure-Blood." She was trying to amend herself.

"It's fine."

I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey, Al." It was James.

"Hey, James."

"You know, when I was teasing you about being Slytherin, I never thought it would become true. Ha, oh well." James stood slightly behind me, possibly nervous and staring at all the people glaring at him, because he was, of course, a Gryffindor and the people glaring were all Slytherins. He didnt seem too bothered about that. "Just to let you know, I'm being all big brother here but I'm fine with it. You being in Slytherin, I mean. Just expect more rivaly and we are now archenemies, house-wise that is. You're still my baby brother." James was rambling slightly.

"Thanks James and I am not a baby but maybe being in Slytherin isn't so bad. Just let me tell Mum and Dad." I was genuinely glad he wasn't unhappy about it.

"Maybe it won't be. Just don't become Voldemort, I don't want to be saving Damsels in Distress then have to be awesomely heroic and kill you. I'm saying that to more your benefit than mine."

"Okay, James. By the way, this is Scorpius Malfoy." I pointed to the boy next to me.

James gave him a skeptical look but said: "Hi, I'm James. Nice to meet you."

"Hello, nice to meet you too."

"Anyway, Rose is insanely annoyed. Dom and Roxy, too. Apparently, they're going to take it up with Neville."

"Tell them not to bother, I kind of like it."

"Okay, see you later Bro, gotta think of ways to get Marigold. I really hate her." He left with a quick 'Bye'.

James is a pretty awesome big brother, despite him being an idiot.

* * *

I thought that Albus and I would be enjoying Hogwarts together but why in seven hells is he in Slytherin? Albus is one of the sweetest, kindest and nicest people you will ever meet, he has no evil in him whatsoever.

And to make it even worse, that Malfoy kid has taken an 'interest' in him, probably to corrupt him and make him evil lie himself and the rest of him family.

Stupid hat.

James came back and said that Al was happy but how can he be happy surrounded by a bunch of...a bunch of snakes.

"Rose, calm down!" James sat oppisite me, with his back to the Slytherin table.

"No, James, she doesn't need to. Why can't you see that this is all wrong?" Dom said back more forcefully.

"Yeah, I bet that Scorpion kid charmed the hat to say Slytherin." Roxanne exclaimed. That was probably the most likely reason.

"His name is Scorpius, not Scorpion, Rox. Also, we don't even know how to charm the Hat, no one can. Not even 7th years or the teachers. Only the founders." James said.

"I personally don't see what the whole fuss is about." Izzy interjected, her mouth stuffed with chicken.

"Neither do I." James agreed.

"Gryffindor and Slytherin have beef against eachother; competitions, quidditch, house points, rivalry. But that doesn't mean that all Slytherins are bad." Sam explained.

"Yeah, one of our good mates Chris Calvalry is Slytherin." Fred said joyfully.

"Granted, it is sort of a love-hate relationship. I'm still finding cinnamon in places I shouldn't." Frank said pulling at his trousers.

"Yeah...anyway, Christabelle Jones is Slytherin and Katie Jones is her sister, a first-year too like you guys. Christabelle is cool." James continued.

"Yep _and_ Frank has a huge crush on her!" Sam said staring at his mate.

"I do not!" Frank hit Sam on the upside of the head.

"Don't, what?" Louis asked. He hadn't been part of the conversation, talking to Kit Illoyd and Jennifer Miller, instead.

"Nevermind, Lou." James said with a wave of his hand.

"If it's about Al being in Slytherin, then you shouldn't worry. Ze 'at knows what it's doing, I could tell when 'e was on my 'ead." Louis' french accent only came apparent on 'h's and sometimes his 'th's.

I sighed dramatically. "I will prove to you that I am right."

"Whatever you say, Rosie." James sighed, defeatedly.

* * *

I don't get why they don't beleive me because it's true, I will prove them wrong.

Anyway, after the feast we were directed to our dorms. Of course, I tried to go and talk to Albus but the huge wave of students was too much for me to handle.

The Gryffindor common room was pretty awesome, exactly as Mum had described it. Dad had been slightly more vague: 'It's pretty cool, Rosie. Looks quite red, though. That's about it really.'

When I entered my dorm, I was alone but a minute or two later, Izzy entered too, carrying a kitten.

"Hi! Are we going to be sharing a dorm?" Izzy exclaimed.

"Yeah! I guess we better pick our beds before our other roomamates join us."

Izzabella picked the bed straight forward, between two huge windows with ledges and closest to the fireplace. I chose the bed right next to her. Mostly because I don't like sleeping close to the door where the other beds were or where there are no windows. Plus, I might not like my other roommates.

"This is my kitten by the way, Morgig. Yes, strange name but so is this little fluffball." The tabby purred on Izzy's bed as is stretched out. Izzy was unpacking.

"Girl or boy?"

"Girl." She replied. "She actually has five siblings. Sam has Ruby, my younder sister Olivia has April and William has Boo. The other two belong to Jasmine; who has Zeus and Lucas has Finn."

I smiled politely at the useless infomation but I guess it was kind of interesting to hear about her siblings. "Tell me about your siblings then."

"Well, you know Sam. The idiot. But my eldest siblings are Jasmine and Lucas. Luke is 24 and has a girlfriend called Avery. He graduated Hogwarts then went to America, where he met Avery, to study Curse Breaking.

"Jas is 21. Got married at 18 and has three kids. Graduated and now has a desk job as Gringotts. They were both adopted by half-bloods at the age of 6 and 9.

"Sam and then, Me. I found out about Hogwarts through him and not Luke or Jas because obviously I was too young and Mum and Dad weren't sure whether we were magical or not. Maybe we were squibs but no, we're not.

"Mum and Dad are both only 38, though. Sam and I were adopted from another family. Will and Liv are twins also adopted from another family. Hopefully going to Hogwarts in two years.

"That's about it. What about you?"

"Just a brother, Hugo. He will also hopefully be joining two years, too." I replied.

"Why'd you live?"

"South, Cambridge. Moved there when I was 7 to be closer to the family in London. Origionally lived in Birmingham. You?"

"Manchester, born and raised." She said. We were both pretty much unpacked.

"Do you have a cat or an owl or toad?" Izzy asked me.

"An Owl, Hootie. Quite an original name."

"Aa."

At that point, three girls joined our dorm. Katie Jones, Lizzie Gold and Jennifer Miller. I recognized them from the sorting. Katie had dirty blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail and brown eyes and pretty pale skin. She was quite tall and thin compared to the other two.

Lizzie gold had short ginger hair that was quite unruly but looked nice as it fit her thin face. She had freckles all over her face arms and legs. She had large round, circular glasses that were thick-rimmed. You could see the big brown eyes poking through the fringe. Lizzie was the shortest of the three.

Jennifer was the middle height. Dark brown hair like all the disney celebrities, over to one side and had the 'beack look'. Like Selena Gomez or Demi Lovato or Miley Cyrus before her hair was cut. Really bright blue eyes and dark caramel skin. She looked like she was a cali girl or from Americas Next Top Model.

"Hi!" Katie said to us.

"Hi, I'm Izzy and this is Rose." Izzy pointed to me when she said my name.

"Cool, I'm Katie, this is Lizzie and this is Jennifer. You can call me Kat if you prefer, Lizzie; Liz and Jennifer;Jen."

We nodded before they all sat on a bed, unpacking. Eventually, Roxanne and Dom also joined us. Followed by Alice who came in later because of Muffles having a stomach ache.

"We still have two spare beds but we have all of the Gryffindor girls here." Izzy inquired.

"Yeah, but we are quite a smaller group this year. There are only a few Gryffindor boys, three or four, I think. Last year they had atleast double our year." I said to answer Izzy's statement.

"Most of my friends went to Beauxbatons. We all found out that we were witches together. Apparently, they're like 1/8 veela or something and French but they're rubbish at speaking it. I'm the fluent one. Laura is alright at it but has a bad accent. Sam, Jas and Luke are fluent too. Will and Liv can't be bothered." Izzy babbled.

"I thought that I would go to Beauxbatons, being French an' all but I'm glad I didn't, I would have hated it. But I can speak fluent too. _**Pouvez-vous prouver que vous pouvez parler correctement?**_"

"_**Oui, je parle assez couramment, mais je ne suis pas bon avec l'argot.**_"

"Bravo!"

"What did you guys say?" Asked Roxanne.

"It's not that important." Dominique shrugged.

* * *

I didn't really sleep that well that night. The bed was uncomfortable, I was tossing and turning but I didn't dream. Not one of those moments where I just don't remember it but I just didn't dream. It wasn't a nightmare, either. It was kind of strange.

The sheets scratched my bare legs. I pulled the cover over me more because it was cold but they were so thin that it didn't help whatsoever.

There's no point.

Maybe it's just excitment. I am excited.

Hogwarts is a place I have wanted to go all my life. Just enjoy and relax. Be top of the class. No antics or trouble except maybe the occasional prank from the New Marauders.

Make friends and go on a journey of self-discovery.

But I can't even get any walking boots on if I can't even freakin' sleep!

Instead, I got out to the relief of my legs and sat by the window on the ledge.

The view was beautiful. The black lake shone in the twilight. The sky was a deep purple fading into dark blue. According to Mum, it was never completely pitch black, there was always a light to guide you back to Hogwarts, back home. I liked the security of that idea. I tucked my legs under myself and crossed my arms over them.

This was alot more peaceful; better.

This was better than sleep itself.

* * *

**A/N: Not my best chapter and Rose's point of view wasn't as detailed as Albus' but I was just trying to get to the dormroom and meeting the dormmates and explaining why there are so little students in Hogwarts. I will probably end up adding Characters along the way, depending on how the plot develops. **

**Whenever I do Rose's point of view again, I'll make it more detailed and less rushed.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. The next one will be up either tommorow or Tuesday. Or maybe tonight if I can't be bothered to sleep.**

**See ya x**


	4. The Night Of Red, Green and Blue

**This is only a quick and short chapter about Rose and Izzy, written after 'The People Who Change' but I'm posting it before just so that what happened between Rose and Izzy has meaning and not just Rose offending her. Does that make sense? I hope it does. **

**Disclaimer: I don't think I need to say but just for those who do care: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Last night, Izzy and I stayed up just talking. Just talking and laughing and annoying the others. We talked about nothing, anything and everything. She was quite cool actually.

"Favourite colour?" She asked me while eating a strawberry lace.

"Green." I replied.

"Why?"

"It reminds me of christmas, it reminds me of Hugo's jumpers; always green. It's one of the few colours I can wear that go with my hair. It reminds me of snow fallling from holly. Red and Green mix so well." I replied. "How about you?"

"Blue."

"How come?"

"Because the sky is scarily infinite. It's free. No restrictions. No end. It's how I want to be. It reminds me of the sea when we go on family holidays down South or sometimes abroad. Luke dropping me into the water. Jas 'sun-bathing'. Sam swapping sun-cream for glue. Will and Olivia building sand castles with moats atleast 50 feet high." She said dreamily, still munching on the coca-cola flavoured laces.

"My turn. What is your...favourite...type of sweets? Mine are Haribo's."

"Nerds. All the way. Wonka Nerds FOR THE WIN!"

"Shut up!" Dom hissed, half asleep.

"Sorry." Izzy said through giggles. I started to giggle with her until it turned full on laughter. Maybe we shouldn't have eaten so many sweets at 10pm. Oh well. That's what friends are for; sugar rush hangovers.

"What was your reaction to your Hogwarts letter?" I asked her once we had calmed down.

"It was amazing. I sort of knew I had some special talents; making flowers bloom earlier but still not die. I could dilute the water out of carpet if I spilt a drink. Only little things but significant to 7 year old me." Izzy had turned on her side to look at me.

"I always knew thanks to both of my parents."

"It must have been fun being exposed to all this all of your life."

"Maybe, but your life seems interesteing. None of this is new to me but to be seeing this for the first time must have been astonishing."

"Yeah, but you're a natural born wizard, organic and have lived like this all of your life. I don't know any of the basics."

"But you'll learn them. That's the whole point of school, to help you and teach you these things. To give you a leg up into this world for 'newbies' and push 'organics' further." I reasoned.

"That's true but you have to admit that I am too." I nodded and then I yawned.

"It's late, I'm gonna sleep now." She said through a yawn.

I settled down, putting away my sweets and covering myself in my red sheets.

"You know Rose?"

"What?"

"I think that we're going to be great friends."

"So do I."

* * *

**A/N Only short but is a small insight into Rose and Izzy' budding relationship. Also, it maybe short but I'm uploading three chapters within the next 10-20 minutes (it's currently 02:18am at the moment) and possibly another chapter later on in the day.**

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.**


	5. The Potions Disaster

**Helloooooooo... This is a bit late but hey-ho, it's here.**

**Disclaimer: I think you know what it is.**

* * *

"Welcome to Potions."

So, here we are. The subject I really didn't want to go to but guess what? Potions is our first subject _**of the year**_! How wonderful is that?

Anyway, last night we got into our dorms. I share with Scorp, Eddie, Asmat Connaire, Benjamin Falkley, Copelly Quesz, Tobais Ryan, Iaine U-Vella and Tape Zelbeenie.

The beds aren't the comfiest things in the world but I slept well. I slept in between the two windows; Scorp on my left and Eddie on my right.

At the moment, Scorp was on my left again, we were sitting on the back row in potions. Neither of us had said much to eachother last night and it was the same at the moment.

"I hope you have your cauldrons. My name is Professor Wigworm and I am teaching potions this year." Wigworm seemed to be in his late twenties-early thirties. Blonde hair, sticky-outy jaw and a 'golden' complexion. I could see in some of the girls eyes that he was 'cute'.

Except for Izzy, she was too busy reading under her desk to notice him or what he was saying. She glanced upwards every so often but lowered her head again after a second or two. She was sat on the row infront next to Rose who was staring eagerly at the Professor. I don't think she was keen on him but more to be top of the class.

"Firstly, we will be brewing a potion called the Essence Of Insanity. It's fairly easy, perfect for you begginners but beware, the potion will make even the drinker of one drop insane. The dangers of this potion are great, as is getting it wrong. You will only need a few ingredients as you will see on page 13, you can collect them when I am finished." He paused looking towards a few people but then continued: "Work in the pair that you are sat in. I expect a perfectly brewed potion and an essay atleast 40 lines long on the uses, dangers, advantages and disadvantages of the Essence Of Insanity."

"What do we do first, Scorpius?" I asked the pale boy next to me.

"_'Add two drops of blue moon to 3 drops of hummle tail in a cauldron.'_" He looked over at me expectantly and Ii did as he said. We did the same for another few ingredients.

"Add...two?...drops of Kalcaa-...I have no idea what this says anymore. It's like it's been rubbed out. Stir for one? or is it ten? Minutes?" He looked at me and I just stared back. A smile was playing on his lips at our own confusion. To be honest, I was starting to smile.

"Ah well. Let's just roll with it. I think that says Kalkatrats but it could also be Kalcarats." I said to him.

"Go with the first one." I nodded.

I got the Kalkatrats and added it in. We stirred for about a minute before adding the pixie tears.

"Is it supposed to be grey?" Scorpius whispered to me. I looked forward to see that Rose's was a purple shade. As was Eddie's and Asmat's.

I shrugged. "Let's just roll with it."

He nodded okay and we continued adding ingredients until it turned from grey to dehydrated pee yellow and started to bubble and spew the potion.

"I'm not sure that that is supposed to happen!" I said hushed but urgent.

"Probably not. Let's just roll with it?" He said to me.

My eyes widened when the potion started to spew even more onto the desk.

"What the hell?" Was the only thing I heard before all I saw was yellow.

* * *

I opened my eyes to a frantic Rose covered in what previously was out potion. I looked down at myself to see the same. To my left, so was Scorpius and a mounful Izzy. Her book was covered and ruined.

I glanced at Scorpius and he glanced at me too. It took us only two seconds to realise how funny the situation was and burst out laughing. However, Rose and the Professor were not. Izzy wasn't either but that was because of her book, I think.

"Headmasters office! Now! Malfoy! Potter! Detention! Knight and Weasley, you go too! NOW!"

Aw, God.

* * *

We walked in silence as a group; Izzy in front, Rose behind her; Me and then Scorp. I overtook Rose to catch up to Izzy. "What was the book?"

She chuckled. "It was called 'Where Time Goes When You're Lying Down'. It's quite spiritual, to be honest. But I like that kind of stuff." She shrugged, yellow goo slopping onto the floor as she did.

"Sorry about getting yellow gloop on you, it wasn't intentional, I swear." I held my hands up in mock defense.

She laughed. "It's fine." She smiled at me.

We were at the Headmasters office.

"What's the password?" Scorp said behind me.

"It's Gillyweed, obviously." Rose said back to him, clearly irritated. "Idiot." She breathed under her breath. Scorp scowled at her from behind but she didn't see.

"Gillyweed." I said to the eagle and it opened immediately.

We went up the stairs leaving trails of yellow glop as we ascended.

"How did you do it, Albus?" Neville sighed. He was sitting on the front of the desk, arms crossed staring at the four of us. We had towels in our hands trying to pull the potion out of our hair but just rubbing it in more. We were promised showers later.

"We accidently used Kalkatrats instead of Kalcarats."

"Ah." He turned onto his desk once again picking up Izzy's yellowed book. "Slightly damp but it should still be readable."

"Thank you." She replied, slightly timidly.

"It's your first day, so I won't give you detentions. But please, don't get into more trouble." He looked and sounded genuinely pleading. "Now, go get showers, you four. There is still half an hour before your next lesson. Defence Against The Dark Arts, is it? I hope you have a good time, other than herbology, it was my favourite subject."

We nodded and left.

Izzy, Scorp and Rose left but before I closed the door, I heard: "Albus?"

Rose and Scorpius gave me an apologetic look before catching eachother and Rose glaring at him.

"You've left your Potions Book." He said, lifting it up. I took it and followed the others.

* * *

The shower was amazing. I love magic. When I got out, Scorp's hair was still wet but neither of us could be bothered to dry our hair. Neither could Izzy, apparently. Her normal curly and bushy hair was hanging down, plastered to her face and dripping onto her robes. Rose's hair was flawless, as always.

As I walked, I started to slow down. Rose, Scorp and Izzy hadn't noticed; Izzy and Scorp had started a conversation, Scorp was explaining the concept of Defence Against The Dark Arts to her. She was still such a muggle, then again, it was only the second day of her being at Hogwarts.

What had caught my eye was a peice of paper sticking out of the 100th page of my potions book. It wasn't yellowed like the rest of the book but it was definitely peice of parchment. I pulled at it. It was only a small peice, ripped as if it were torn from a book.

It only had a few words, in black ink, fancy cursive. It was hard to read but this is what I got from it;

_A creature who lives a thousand lives,_

_A breath of a bane so strong,_

_Far of all- He had a dozen wedded wives_

_41, 51, 120, 12, 235, 32, 44 along._

_Don't get confused, do not fret._

_The universe cries at such a loss_

_You might be closer than you think you can get._

_Of a merchant literature who lived by the moss._

_Just one drop of crimson,_

_That is all,_

_But great shall it be, my vision is wisdom._

_But try not to fall._

I swear that that wasn't there before. The paper, I mean. I didn't understand old speak.

But of course, Rose whistled before I could think. I was going to be late for Defence Against The Dark Arts.

* * *

**A/N I'm sorry it's been so long but school is now over for the summer so now I can update regularly. Probably every other day or every two days. Maybe even everyday, depending how I feel but I'm going to update tommorow too to make upfor my absence.**

**Thank you for reading x**


	6. The People Who Change

**Next Chapter. The 'poem' in the last chapter was crap, I know but it fits the plotline...I think because to be honest, I don't know the plot. Still, here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer...Do I even need to?**

* * *

"Defence Against The Dark Arts is where we literally learn defence against the dark arts. We have 'good' magic but the dark arts are what the bad, evil wizards use." Scorp explained to Izzy. She was genuinely interested. It was nothing as good as transfiguration.

"That's so cool!" She replied to him. Gosh, why are muggles all so excitable?

"Yeah, yeah it is."

"It;s funny isn't it?" I interjected.

They both turned around to face me. "What is?" Izzy asked.

"That you, Malfoy, think that Defence Against The Dark Arts is interesting but your father was a death eater, was he not? Therefore, he used dark arts against innocent people. You look a lot like him, are you like him?" I sort of sounded like I was singing. La di da, maybe I was.

"My Father is a great man." Scorpius' face was going red.

"No, he wasn't. He was an evil idiot who chose the wrong side. And even then, he was a coward. Running away like that." I said, matter-of-factly. Of course, I wasn't looking at either of them but I could see out of the corner of my eye that Scorpius was fuming, so much that his white hair was slightly ginger. Izzy's jaw was so low that it was pretty much on the floor.

"People change." She said through gritted teeth.

"No they don't." I said, sing-songy.

"Yes, they do." It was then that I realised that she was crying. She stormed off down the corridor, towards Defence Against The Dark Arts.

"Izzy? Izzy! Izzy, I'm sorry!" I shouted down the hall. I started picking up my pace but she was already.

Behind me, I heard Scoprius mummur: "Her Dad cheated on her Mum when she was a kid. He changed, why can't you believe that mine didn't?" He stormed off after her. How did I not know that? Then again, it didn't come up conversation last night.

A minute or two later I got to the door of Defence Against The Dark Arts. I turned to see Albus completely lost in his own world. I whistled, he looked up.

* * *

**A/N Heyoooo. Also short but I'm still writing. Byeeeeeeee x**


End file.
